legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sagat
Sagat is a character that hails from the Street Fighter universe. He is a tall man with a scar on his chest and a eye patch on his right eye. He was once the world's greatest warrior until he was defeated by Ryu in an unfair battle. He swore revenge and joined Shadaloo as Bison's right hand man. While it took time Sagat realized that Bison was evil and that rivarly shouldn't be controlled by hatred, SO he quit Shadaloo after snaping Ryu out of mind control Bison placed on him and decided to focus on himself being the best warrior. Sagat is astereotypical proud fighter as he is very powerful and stongwilled. His appearance makes him look like he is menacing, and unfriendly. He enjoys worthy opponents and dislikes taking dishonest and unfair advantages as he values true martial spirit and strength of people above all else. Sagat also learns from his mistakes too as opposed to his student Adon who never learns from them. Sagat's relationship to Adon is much like Megatron and Starscream for quiet a few reasons. Sagat shows up on Bender and the B Team and joins up with them to face his partners he once worked with. He seems to know and be friends with Scorpion. Sagat alongside Twlight and others make a scan on the file he found on Bison. Before they check he unfortantly is put in a fight with Cooler and he manages to win after a hard fight leaving Cooler in a crippled situation and need for recovery. Sagat is defiently one of the most powerful new members to the B Team as this fight proves he is the Emperor of Muay Thai for a reason. Sagat gets into another fight with his former student Adon and Meltdown at the Island and he allows Jorgen, Stan and The Chief to stop Trevalyn and Veger while he trashes them Joe Swasnson style. Sagat then brings the Rowdyruff Boys in with the other 6 so Bender, Skipper, Princess and the others can fix them up. He helps out the team in more ways and brings down his former boss Bison and then completaltes about his next fight he would like to have with Scorpion Allies: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twlight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Princess Bubblegum, Scorpion, SubZero, Smoke, Snide, Stan Smith, Dr.House , Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Any Honorable and worthy opponent, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Meowth, Luigi, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance Enemies: M.Bison, Vega, Balrog, Adon, Vilgax, The Children of Megatron, Vilgax's alliance Trivia Sagat is the tallest human character so far While his rival Cooler is immune to hard hits, Coller is still very vulearble to Sagat's verison to Hard Hits He is one of the Most Powerful human fighter in the Multiuniverse despite his baldness and eye patch 245px-SagatHyperSFII.jpg sagat.jpg 245px-SagatSuperSFII.jpg Street-Fighter_II_Turbo_Revival_-_Sagat's_Ending.png Super_street_fighter_IV_3d_3.jpg sagat 1.jpg sagat 2.png sagat 3.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Humans Category:Shadaloo Category:Characters that hail from The Street Fighter Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Members of the B Team Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral